


Enchanting

by 00Q_Magnus



Series: Inktober 2019 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Fanart, Ink, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kitsune Harry Potter, Magic, Spells & Enchantments, inktober day 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus
Summary: Inktober Day 7





	Enchanting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Synkardiás](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264353) by [00Q_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus), [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura). 

> Synkardiàs inspired drawing for Inktober. Harry as Raiden with Kitsune magic swirling around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more Inktober and Synkardiàs work!
> 
> Follow me on my [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/q_magnus/)


End file.
